Interviews by The Trickster
by smallss27
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Clark, Chloe, and Oliver have all been abducted by The Trickster to be subjects of a really random game show.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, so feel free to tell me that I suck, and that I deserve to get my sorry ass kicked off of this website because my writing sucks.

Warning: This story contains swearing, and may contain more crap if I decide to keep writing it.

Foreword: This story revolves around nine main characters. 3 from Smallville, (Clark, Chloe, and Oliver) 3 from The Vampire Diaries, (Damon, Stefan, and Elena) and 4 from Supernatural (Sam, Dean, Castiel, and The Trickster.)

Plot Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Clark, Chloe, and Oliver have all been abducted by The Trickster to be subjects of a really random game show.

I own nothing of Smallville, The Vampire Diaries, or Supernatural.

~Smallville~

Clark: "Both of you need to settle down right now!"

Chloe: "Oh shut up! You have no say in this!"

Lois: "Yeah, Chloe and I can handle this by ourselves!"

*Both Chloe and Lois push Clark out of the room*

Oliver: "Hey man, it was a good try."

Clark: "Not good enough…"

Oliver: "Don't be so hard on yourself; you were the only one who actually accomplished getting through the door. Not that I'm really surprised… Well, anyway, we have the next best thing."

Clark: "What would that be?"

Oliver: "We can secretly listen in to their conversation."

Clark: "You're an evil genius."

Oliver: "Oh, I know." *smiles with manly pride*

*Both proceed to press their ears against the door to listen in...*

Lois: "Stop hitting on him! He's my boyfriend!"

Chloe: "Since when?"

Lois: "Since last month! Take that!"

Chloe: "Well, I've known him far longer then you have! Take THAT…bitch!"

Clark: "Ohhhh, no she didn't…"

Oliver: "Oh snap." *covers mouth after realizing his loudness* *both see a bright light*

Silence….

Clark: *breaks down door* "Uhhh, girls - holy crap!"

*Clark looks over to see a confused Lois lying on the floor, with Chloe nowhere to be seen*

Oliver: "CLARK! What's wrong!" *runs to Clark's side* "Where's Chloe?"

*Both Clark and Oliver disappear in a bright flash of light*

Lois: "What the hell?" *passes out cold*

~ The Vampire Diaries~

Elena: "Why would you do that?"

Damon: "Because I'm a bad ass. You know you like it."

Elena: "Why would I like it?"

Stefan: "Because Damon thinks he's amazing."

Damon: Damon does think he's amazing. *points at his reflection in the mirror* "Who wouldn't think so? Hot damn, you're just a stud muffin aren't you?"

Stefan: "…Enough said…"

Elena: "Damon, could you stop admiring yourself for, I don't know, five minutes?"

Damon: "No…?"

*all three suddenly vanish within a blinding flash of light*

~Supernatural~

*Sam and Dean are both sitting in their newest cheap motel room, just staring at each other*

Sam: "You're not going to win."

Dean: "You bet your ass I am; no way am I giving you five dollars."

*one minute passes*

Sam: "You blinked! Ha-ha, I win…Suck that!"

Dean: "Bitch."

Sam: "Jerk. Now hand it over."

Dean: "Damn you… Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel: *looks over with wide eyes* "I feel impure."

Dean: "Then why are you watching it?"

Castiel: "I must understand what the moral of the story is."

Dean: "Cas, I hate to break it to you, but there's usually not a moral in porn."

Castiel: "But-"

*all three suddenly perish with a beam of white light*

So, should I keep going? Feel free to review. I know it's not much to respond to, and I know it hasn't gotten to the planned plotline, but I figure if it's not worth writing, may as well not write it. Thanks for reading, even though you may see it as a disgrace. :D


	2. Chapter 2

All nine characters woke up disoriented. They found that their hands had been tightly tied together, making it impossible to escape.

Clark: "Umm, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore…"

Dean: "Who are you, Dorothy?"

Oliver: "Someone's a bit bitchy."

Dean: "Well, if you haven't noticed, we're all immobilized, I have no idea who the hell most of you people are, and I honestly don't know how I got here. Sam, Cas, you there?"

Sam: *grunts in reply*

Castiel: "I can't feel my hands…"

Damon: "What kind of name is Cas?"

Castiel: "A good one…It's short for Castiel."

Damon: "Smartass. Again, what kind of name is that?"

Castiel: *silence*

Elena: "I feel like I was just punched in the face…"

Stefan: "When have you ever been punched in the face?"

Elena: "It was long before you came here; all I can say is that Caroline is a bitch. Well, at least she seriously hurt her hand…dumbass, can't even punch someone correctly."

Damon: "I would've loved to see that…did she cry?"

Elena: "Yes, I think I actually got a picture." *smiles triumphantly*

Sam: "I hate to break up your conversation, but can any of you tell me who that blonde chick is over there?"

Chloe: "My name is Chloe, thank you very much."

Sam: "Sorry, you looked like you were hurt."

Dean: "Chloe, you're hot."

Oliver: "She's mine…"

Chloe: "I belong to nobody."

Dean: "Bitch."

Chloe: *gasps*

Dean: "No, not you, I'm talking about the skinny ass who just said that you belonged to him."

Oliver: "What did you just call me…?"

Clark: "Okay, okay. Break it up you two. The last thing we need is useless bickering. We should all stay calm and keep busy. Why don't we all state our names? I'm Clark."

Stefan: "What is this, an intervention?"

Everyone else: "No…"

Chloe: "Ugh, fine, whatever it takes for you people to shut up. I'm Chloe."

Elena: "Elena."

Oliver: "Oliver."

Castiel: "Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

Stefan: "Stefan."

Sam: "Sam."

Damon: "My name is Lucifer…fear me."

Sam: "That's not funny…"

Damon: "Why not?"

Sam: "…"

Stefan: "Please excuse my brother, his name is Damon."

Dean: "More like Demon…"

Clark, Chloe, Oliver, Elena, and Cas: "OH SHUT UP!"

Damon, Stefan, Dean, and Sam: "FINE."

Dean: "Oh, by the way, my name is Dean." *smiles with all teeth*

*all nine hear a door behind them open and close, with heavy boots heading their way*

The Trickster: "WOW! This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

Sam and Dean: "Oh Jesus…"

Clark, Oliver, Chloe, Elena, Damon, and Stefan: "Who the hell is that?"

Dean: "Oh. You'll find out soon enough…"

Sam: "Kill me…"

The Trickster: "Rule number one…be careful what you wish for."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. My damn computer's hard-drive need to be replaced for the third time. I don't even know how that manages to happen... I haven't even had it for a year. I appreciate the reviews. Thanks to you peoples. Just a warning, random other characters may also drop in time after time. For your consideration: I will consider any situations that a reviewer wants to place the characters in. (Not like that, you perverts.) For example: If you want The Trickster to make them participate in one of the Saw movies, it _will be __**considered**_, but so you know, it might not happen too quickly. One last thing, the characters can and will always be resurrected if anything fatal is to occur. :)

Dean: "You touch him, you die."

The Trickster: "Oooh, so feisty! No need to worry, if I killed him permanently, that would defeat the whole purpose."

Oliver: "The whole purpose of what?"

Cas: "Honestly, I don't want to know."

Clark: "Well, I do."

Oliver, Sam, Dean, Damon, Elena, Chloe, and Stefan: "Me too."

The Trickster: "That's for me to know, and for you to dot, dot, dot."

Damon: "Damn you, that's my line."

The Trickster: "I'd watch the way you talk to me boy. As you can see, I'm the one in control here."

Damon: "Oh yeah?" *fruitlessly attempts to break the ropes binding him* "What's in these ropes?"

The Trickster: "Nothing, I'm just THAT powerful."

Dean: "He's a Pagan trickster."

Sam: "So, that basically means that he can do anything to us, no matter what you are."

The Trickster: "Exactly. So watch your mouth, vampire boy."

Clark, Oliver, and Chloe: "Vampire?"

Stefan and Damon: "Yep."

The Trickster: "Ooh, I know, why don't I just give all of you a summary of each other, just to clear up some confusion?"

Chloe: "Please do, it's not like it can get any weirder than vampire."

The Trickster: "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." *winks at Chloe, while walking over to Elena*

The Trickster: "This here is Elena Gilbert, just a plain ole' human, nothing too special. Both of her parents died in a car crash, but she survived. She has one brother named Jeremy. She is currently in love with Stefan, who along with his brother Damon are vampires, but I'll get into that part later."

*walks over to Chloe*

The Trickster: "This is Chloe Sullivan, again, just a plain ole' human. She is very tech savvy, and with that ability, is able to track down almost anyone or anything. She is very close with Clark and Oliver. She is also very close with her cousin Lois Lane."

*walks over to Oliver*

The Trickster: "This is Oliver Queen, a human who is also known as being The Green Arrow. Well, not really known, but you know what I mean. Both of his parents died when he was young. Oliver assists Clark and others heroes in doing good deeds and saving people from bad things. Blah Blah Blah."

*walks over to Cas*

The Trickster: "This is Castiel, and angel of the Lord. The human who he possesses, well, his name is Jimmy. There's really no history involved with this one."

*walks over to Clark*

The Trickster: "This is Clark Kent, he was born on another planet, which was destroyed immediately after he was saved by his parents, who sent him to Earth. He was found by a normal family in Smallville, Kansas. He was then raised as a normal boy, though he is far from that. Clark possesses many amazing abilities. Heat vision, X-ray vision, super speed and strength, and more. He hides his abilities from everyone, except a few people whom he can trust. Clark uses all of these abilities for the good of the human race."

*walks over to Dean*

The Trickster: "This is Dean Winchester. When he was four years old, his mother died in an abnormal nursery fire, which I will go into more detail about later. The death of his mother provoked his father, John, to become a hunter. Because of this, both Dean and his little brother Sam were raised to be hunters to protect people from the evil creatures that they deny exist, while John hunted down the demon responsible for their mother's death. After Sam dies, Dean sells his soul in order to bring him back from the dead, and and then spends four months in Hell before he is brought back by Castiel."

*walks over to Stefan*

The Trickster: "This is Stefan Salvatore. Born in the 1800's, he fell in love with a vampire named Katherine Pierce, who gave him her blood, and as a result of his father killing him and his brother with her blood still in his system, he became a vampire. He recently moved back to Mystic Falls, Virginia, where he fell in love with Elena over there, who just happens to be Katherine's doppelganger. Soon after, he discovers he was followed by his older brother Damon, who's intent is to Stefan's life miserable after he persuaded him to make the final transition to become a vampire."

*walks over to Damon*

The Trickster: "This is Damon Salvatore. Also born in the 1800's, he too was in love with Katherine. Like his brother, he was given Katherine's blood, and thus became a vampire after being killed by his father. Damon followed his brother to Mystic Falls, and pursues Elena just to piss Stefan off, or is there another reason? Damon continues to try to bring Katherine back by trying to open the tomb that she was sealed in for the last century."

*walks over to Sam*

The Trickster: "And, last but certainly not least, we have Sam Winchester. When he was six months old, he was fed demon blood in his nursery. While this occurred, his mother just happened to walk in, and as a result, she was killed. Hence the abnormal death in the nursery. When Sam was twenty-two, his girlfriend Jessica was killed by the same demon, driving him to start hunting again. He later begins to have premonitions, which were a result of the demon blood. A couple years later, Sam is killed by another 'special child' named Jake Talley. He is then brought back to life by his brother Dean. After Dean goes to Hell, Sam works with a demon named Ruby, who helps make him more powerful. Sam is eventually able to exorcise demons with just his mind. The source of his power comes from him drinking more demon blood."

*walks to the center of the room*

The Trickster: "So, is everyone well aware of everybody's background?"

Everyone: "Uhhh..."

The Trickster: "Good! Let the games begin!"

Well, I know you all were probably aware of everything above, but for the sake of the characters, they may as well know too.

Please Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: "WAIT, WAIT!"

The Trickster: "Ugh. What the hell do you want?...I want to start."

Sam: "Is this going to be like what you did to us last time? Where you trapped us in TV land?"

The Trickster: "Sammy, you're too smart for your own good."

Sam: "It's Sam..."

The Trickster: "Okay Sammy, well, anyways, it's going to be very similar to that. Though this time, there will be more options. I'm adding movies too." *big smile*****

Elena: "What the hell is TV land?

The Trickster: "What does it sound like it'll be?...Dumbshit."

Stefan: "She's not dumb..."

Dean: "Really? Again? Are you running out of ideas? I thought you were more creative then that."

The Trickster: "Dammit Dean, I thought you understood me. It's always worth a rerun if its THAT entertaining..."

Dean, Sam, and Cas: *scowls*

The Trickster: "And just for that, we begin with something that's annoying as hell."

Everyone finds themselves in a hallway of lockers covered in red, white, and gold, with a bunch of plastic-looking high-school students running around with unnaturally large smiles on their faces.

Chloe: "Where the hell are we?"

Oliver: "It looks like a high school."

Clark: "Obviously."

Oliver: "Hey, there's no need to be a smart-ass."

Clark: "Oh, I was being the smart-ass?"

Weird kid: "Hey! Don't fight! Be happy! Sing!"

Dean: "Who the hell are you?"

Weird kid: "My name is Troy." *Flashes teeth*

Damon: "That name is kinda gay..."

Troy *whispers* : "It's not my fault, I don't even know why I'm here...Everyone's too happy. It's scaring the shit outta me...They want me to fucking sing...ALL THE DAMN TIME."

Gabriella: "TROY! The show begins soon."

Troy: "Oh fuck, its the crazy stalker chick. I have to go... Good luck." *runs off*

Sam: "Well that was weird. Wait, if it's like the last time we were here, that means we have to take on our role in order to move on."

Damon: "You don't mean..."

Gabriella: "Damon! It's your turn... Don't forget the lyrics!"

Stefan and Elena: *laughing uncontrollably*

Damon: "Don't make me do it."

Gabriella: "Ohh, don't worry, you'll do fine." *pushes him onstage*

Damon: "Uhh, I might as well, since I'm supposed to stick with my damn role. Yeah, I'm going to kill this dude. Crap...What song am I supposed to sing...Ugh, this will do I guess."

"**Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding**

Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie in black and white  
Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries 

**Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding**

And I watched as you turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, oh."

*Everybody applauds*

The Trickster: "Well, done. I didn't know you had it in you. You're not half bad."

Damon: "Uhh, thanks?" *goes backstage*

Elena: "Impressive."

Stefan: "Good song choice."

Damon: "..."

The Trickster: "Hmm, since that was so unexpected, I guess I'll let you guys settle down."

Damon: "I'm still going to kill you."

The Trickster: "Yeah, sure. Good luck with that. You still have to get out of here though."

Cas: "How are we supposed to do that?"

The Trickster: "Oh, it'll come to you in time. But for now, I'm just going to enjoy myself."

Chloe: "You suck."

That song was Hemorrhage by Fuel...Which I don't own.

Please comment. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Trickster: "Well, I think you've all had enough time out for the moment."

Elena: "Please don't make us go into another one.. The last one was already enough. I mean, I thought Indiana Jones was an awesome movie the first time I saw it, but I don't think I want to relive that again."

Castiel: "Hey, at least you weren't the one who had to resort to using a whip to get across a giant crack in the floor."

Oliver: "Yeah, that was funny as shit."

Clark: "Language!" *gasps*

Sam: "Yeah Oliver, watch your fucking language."

Clark: "Thanks Sam...Ugh, seriously?"

Damon and Sam: *high fives*****

The Trickster: "Enough! Let it begin again!"

*****Every character finds themselves in a small canoe surrounded by water, with the only thing in sight being a smoky fire billowing in the North*

Stefan: "Well crap. He really should warn us before he changes the setting. It makes me really dizzy."

Damon: "How dizzy?"

Stefan: "So dizzy, that if I were to fall in the water, I'd probably drown...If I were hu-"

*both Damon and Elena push Stefan out of the canoe*

Elena: "FREEDOM!"

Damon: "WOOO!"

Chloe: "I think he's dead. I don't see any movement from beneath us."

Oliver: "Well, I guess that's one less person to worry about."

Clark: "Oh Oliver, you're so nice."

Castiel: "God looks upon you with of shame."

Oliver: "Seriously?"

Castiel: "Nahhh, just making shit up."

Oliver: "Niiice."

Castiel: "Yeah, that was pretty beast."

Dean: "Beast?"

Castiel: "Nevermind."

Sam: "Well, unless I'm the only one who noticed...We're kind of in the middle of a lake, and it's getting dark. Unless you vampires have night vision, I suggest we get going."

Elena: "That's probably for the best. I don't want anyone to suspect us for murdering Stefan."

Sam, Dean, Cas, Oliver, Clark, Chloe: "Us?"

Damon: "You're all witnesses. And accessories." *looks at Oliver, Dean, and Sam while compelling them* "It's all your fault."

Oliver and Dean: "It's all my fault."

Sam: "Haha. That shit doesn't work on me."

Dean: "We should probably go before they arrest me for murder."

Oliver: "Agreed."

Everybody paddles to the source of the fire and finds even more plastic-looking teenagers dancing and singing.

Damon: "Not again..Please dear God, not again."

Guy/girl with huge eyebrows: "Hey guys, my name is Shane. Welcome to Camp Rock!"

Castiel: "Hi..."

Sam: "Hey, can I borrow your Sharpie? My shoe needs some color repair. "

Shane: "What Sharpie?"

Sam: "Oh, sorry. I just assumed that you had one."

Shane: "Why?"

Sam: "Because your eyebrows look like they were drawn in with a Sharpie..."

Shane: "THAT HURTS MY FEELINGS." *Starts to cry and runs off*

Sam: "Oops."

*****everyone hears a piercing scream and they all turn around to see a large figure emerging from the water*****

Blonde Girl: "Oh my God! It's the Loch Ness monster!"

Dean: "Wow, I love stupid people. Hey Stefan."

Stefan: "Damon, I'm going to kill you."

Damon: "Bring it."

Elena: "Uhh, hey Stefan, how are you?"

Stefan: *death glare*****

Clark: "Well, this just got awkward. Well, anyway, if we're going to get out of here, then we have to play our roles. Which none of us have figured out yet."

The Trickster: "All you have to do is ask."

Chloe: "Jesus! You scared the shit outta me!"

The Trickster: "Jesus isn't scary...He's quite nice actually, but I digress. Well, if you would like to know, I've always hated this movie. So...I've decided that your job is to kill all of these people in the most creative ways as possible. "

Sam and Dean: "No."

Sam: "These might not be real people, but I refuse to do it."

Elena: "I agree."

Damon and The Trickster: "Aww, you guys are no fun."

The Trickster: "You've just pissed me off. You're going to regret that. So, instead of them being killed in creative ways, you've all just volunteered to take their place."

Chloe: "Who's going to kill us? Them? Sharpie eyebrow guy? This should be interesting..."

The Trickster: "Oh no. I have an even better idea."

Castiel: "Do we want to know?"

The Trickster: "You may, you may not. But I'm going to tell you anyway. I just have one question."

Everyone: "What?"

The Trickster: "How much pain can you handle before you sink into the abyss?"

*nervous faces*

The Trickster: "Ladies and gentlemen...I would like to introduce you all to the world of Saw."

TBC.

Thanks to all that reviewed. I really appreciate it. :D


	6. Author's Note

Okay, I've been thinking about how I'm going to write this chapter. So this is what I've been thinking. Tell me about what you think. Heads up; Cas is going to escape first and gather the others one by one, depending on how close their location is. (The chapter will be 3rd POV of each person(s) situation.)

Feedback?

Sam and Dean: The Mausoleum Trap (Sam-mouth sewn, Dean-eyes sewn)

Chloe: The Razor-Wire Maze

Elena: The Head-Cube Trap

Stefan: The Pendulum

Damon: The Venus Fly Trap

Oliver: The Classroom Trap

Clark: The Knife Chair

Castiel: The Reverse Bear Trap


End file.
